


Moving On

by missthingsplace



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Community: Jantolution, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Ratings: PG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> The Doctor takes Jack to the last place he wants to go</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving On

 

 

  
**Title:** Moving On  
 **Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)**missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack, The 11th Doctor, Jack/Ianto  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:**  The Doctor takes Jack to the last place he wants to go  
 **Warnings:** Set after COE!  
 **Spoilers:**  All of Torchwood and Doctor Who EoT  
 **Rating:** PG

**A/N Written for** [ **** ](http://community.livejournal.com/jantolution/profile) [ **jantolution** ](http://community.livejournal.com/jantolution/) **challenge #25, prompts: Crossover, Cardiff 3055, Cardiff Castle and Future!Fic**

Jack stepped out of the TARDIS and surveyed the surroundings, the skyline almost completely different to how he remembered it but the sight of Cardiff Castle in the distance meant he was certain, he was in the one place he'd told himself he'd never return to.

 

Planet Earth.

 

“Why did you bring me here?” Jack asked, sensing the Doctor moving to stand behind him.

 

“It was time.” The Doctor replied in that way of his that explained nothing.

 

“What year is it?” Jack asked, staring into the distance at the towering buildings that glinted in the sunlight.

 

“Earth year is 3055.” The Doctor told him, moving again to stand beside him and putting an arm around his shoulder. “There's something you need to see.”

 

Jack turned to look at the Doctor, even though he had been travelling with him for the best part of five years now he still couldn't get used to how young the Doctor looked since his last regeneration.

 

But he had been right, he'd know him anywhere despite what he'd look like, and of course the less than inconspicuous blue box.

 

He'd never told the Doctor that he'd flirted with Alonso and even bought him a drink but he left the bar alone, when he'd bumped into him again in a completely different galaxy.

 

“I just want to leave, this place holds nothing but heartache for me.” Jack told him sadly.

 

“You still miss him, don't you?” The Doctor asked but it wasn't really a question.

 

“I promised Ianto I'd never forget him, I owe that to him if nothing else.” Jack replied, wiping away the tear that slid down his cheek. “I loved him and I never told him, he died not knowing.”

 

“He knew.” The Doctor said, the arm around Jack's shoulders tightening in a hug. “Let me show you why I brought you here and then we can leave.”

 

Jack pondered the idea for a few minutes before replying. “Okay.”

 

The Captain couldn't help but marvel at how much some of the landscape had change and that some, like Cardiff Castle still stood proudly even after all the years that had passed.

 

“Look.” The Doctor said, pulling Jack to a halt outside one of the larger buildings.

 

The steel and glass building had a huge sign across the front proclaiming 'Torchwood Three'.

 

“After you left everyone pretty much began to accept that aliens existed despite the government trying to cover it up, no one believed their stories, especially the inhabitants of here, in Cardiff.” The Doctor explained. “Gwen Cooper made sure that no one was forgotten, not you you and Ianto but Toshiko Sato and Owen Harper among others.”

 

“She did this?” Jack asked agog.

 

“No, but she set the wheels in motion.” The Doctor smiled. “She enlisted help in rebuilding the original hub and over the years it became too small and what with Torchwood not being such a secret organisation anymore, long after she passed away this became it's new home.”

 

“Why do I need to see this?” Jack asked. “I separated myself from Torchwood a long time ago.”

 

“For that you need to go inside.” The Doctor replied. “Please?”

 

“I don't want to step foot inside that place.” Jack told him, making to move away back the way they had come.

 

“Just five minutes?” The Doctor asked.

 

“Fine.” Jack conceded, following the Time Lord into the building.

 

Jack looked around the high walled lobby in awe, there were full size images of everyone he had known at Torchwood, his mouth gaped open when he realised that apart for the older ones they weren't just pictures but moving images.

 

“How?” Jack asked, watching an image of Toshiko working diligently on her computer.

 

“Gwen, she saved everything she could find on the mainframe and kept it safe.” The Doctor explained. “She had lost almost everyone she had loved in such a short time and felt the world should know the people who had helped keep them safe.”

 

Jack's eyes scanned past the images of Owen, Suzie, Alex, Gwen, himself and even Myfanwy to settle on the one he wanted to see the most.

 

The Captain stood there completely transfixed at the sight of Ianto Jones, his Ianto Jones. Images of him bringing them coffee, laughing at something on his monitor and working at his workstation among many others.

 

“I miss him so much.” Jack gulped. “Even after all these years thoughts of him invade my mind and my heart.”

 

“He'll never be forgotten Jack.” The Doctor told him gently. “He'll stay in your heart even if he fades in time from your head, I promise.”

 

“I want to get out of here, before someone recognises me.” Jack said, turning abruptly and rushing back outside to gulp down lungfuls of fresh air.

 

“Just take me away from here.” Jack said, striding in the direction of the TARDIS.

 

They walked in silence until reaching the TARDIS, the Doctor following Jack in and closing the door gently before starting her up.

 

“Where do you want to go?” The Doctor asked.

 

“Cardiff, 2009.” Jack replied.

 

“Jack, you can't change what happened, you know that.” The Doctor told him firmly.

 

“I won't, I just need to see him one more time.” Jack replied. “Not on a video screen but in person and then maybe I can finally move on.”

 

The Doctor nodded and began pulling levers and turning dials and soon after they came to a stop with a small bump.

 

“Jack, are you sure?” The Doctor asked.

 

“Yes, I won't be long.” Jack replied, leaving the TARDIS.

 

The Captain knew exactly where he was headed, it was two nights before the 456 had first made their presence known and he knew Ianto would be alone at the flat resting after a long night Weevil hunting while he was off checking on the hub and catching up with paperwork.

 

Letting himself into the flat he walked onto silence and found the young man dozing on the sofa in the living room, placing the key in Ianto's jacket pocket knowing he would never need it again he crouched down beside him and kissed him softly on the forehead.

 

“Jack?” Ianto asked, eyes fluttering open slowly. “I thought you were going to be at the hub all day?”

 

“I couldn't stay away, come on, you should be in bed sleeping properly.” Jack told him.

 

Ianto let the Captain pull him to his feet and lead him to the bedroom, help him undress down to his underwear and then slid into the bed, smiling softly when Jack climbed in with him and spooned against his back.

 

Knowing he had a good few hours before his past self would return Jack just held his former lover tightly while he slept, leaving it until the very last moment before he left knowing that his former self would find Ianto in the bed and climb in with him and take up the same position.

 

As Jack moved carefully away from Ianto's warm body Ianto rolled onto his back, leaning forwards Jack kissed him tenderly on the lips and then whispered in his ear.

 

“I love you, just remember that, always.”

 

With tears streaming down his face Jack dressed quickly and fled the room, barely missing his other self arriving and rushed back to the TARDIS knowing he had finally turned a corner and that while he would never forget the man that stole his heart he had to start living again, not just existing.

 

*~*~*  
  
2009

 

Jack undressed quickly and slipped into the bed, snuggling up to his lovers warm body and kissed him softly on the lips.

 

“Love you too.” Ianto mumbled in his sleep.

 

With a smile on his face Jack closed his eyes, rested his head on his lovers chest and fell into a happy sleep.

 

The End.


End file.
